Team Storm's Adventures
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: This is the story on how two regular pokemon had to give up their normal lives and join the Wigglytuff Guild to save the world.


Shadow: Welcome to my version of pokemon mystery dungeon

Wigglytuff: It's a great thing in my opinion, Light and Darkness Are Brother doesn't own pokemon

ON WITH THE STORY

**Team Storm**

"Good morning Sparky! Wake up my love, the sun came to see you. Rise and shine." A yellow electric mouse also known as Sparky the hasty female Pikachu opened her eyes and greeted her best friend, Chomper the male optimistic Totodile with a warm smile.

"Mornin' Chomper, come on, we better go to Apple Woods and Oran Forest if we want to eat something." Said Sparky while putting a Volt Charm around her neck and at the same time, Chomper was tying a Blue Silk scarf around his neck.

"Chomper I think that you should leave your Relic Fragment here in the cliff side so you won't lose it." Sparky said on instinct because she knew how important it is to Chomper, last time he lost it he became sad sack until Sparky found it in his hay pile (bed).

"You're right; I don't want to lose it again. Come on, let's go." Sparky and Chomper left their cliff side hide-out in Sharpedo Bluff.

The two best friends were both born in Treasure Town and their eggs were left on the doorstep of the Chansey Day Care. Chansey hatched both of them and when they were old enough to take care of themselves and each other they left Chansey and found a hide-out in the mouth of Sharpedo Bluff that was hidden in the bushes. The two pokemon were best friends that didn't have a romantic relationship but called each other sweet names occasionally, the two were very protective of each other and lived their life very peacefully, until things started turning bad.

Time was getting out of whack. At some places dew would stay on leaves, clouds would stay still, and the wind never blows. After that started to happen, Sparky and Chomper had to carry around items that raise their attack power in case they get jumped. A new training for exploration teams was made ever since the time was going out of whack.

Walking past Treasure Town and Wigglytuff Guild, they left and got to Apple Woods and Oran Forest to get food. After their bags were filled with food, they were on their way home.

"Hey Chomper? Are you feeling like your being watched or something?" Sparky asked with concern in her voice as she saw Chomper look at every angle of their surrounding cautiously.

"Yeah, I feel like something is staring right at us, I can't see anyone, but I still feel like we're being watched." Chomper replied while looking behind his shoulder.

"I'm starting to feel that too, now that you mention it… It's starting to give me the creeps, let's get out of here before—" Sparky never got to finish her sentence because just then a voice ran through the area.

"DROP YOUR BAGS WITH ALL OF THE FOOD IN THEM OR ELSE YOU'LL BOTH BE FED TO WAILORD!!!" Sparky and Chomper immediately went back to back and circled around in a 360o angle.

"Chomper, this pokemon might sound and seem a little powerful, but terribly dimwitted. If we can trick the pokemon into lowering its voice and follow the sound of the voice, then I'm sure we can attack it from there. Follow my lead."Sparky whispered to Chomper as low as she could, and started her trick to try and confuse the pokemon.

"Sir, I must correct you on one little detail, even though your voice was loud and thorough, I must tell you that Wailord are vegetarians that survive on the beautiful bits of coral and mold that are discovered in the gorgeous cerulean sea that they dwell in." Sparky tried to stretch out all of the big words and sound as sophisticated as possible.

"Huh? Uh, I mean… Don't use big words that I can't understand! That's just annoying!" The voice was lower than before and sounded stumbled as it tripped over words. The voice's location was being pinpointed well than before; the voice was either in the bushes, behind the rock, in the flower patch, or behind some empty berry trees.

"Actually Mister, I think that instead of annoying, the word you're looking for is nuisance, and sir large vocabulary will be better than most things would be." Chomper's turn was up and they could practically hear the pokemon sweating from behind the empty berry trees. They nodded and went in.

Three, two, one, Attack!!! Both Sparky and Chomper pounced on the pokemon to discover that it was a Munchlax. While on the Munchlax, Sparky used a Thunderbolt while Chomper used a Surf attack, the Surf soaked Munchlax while the Thunderbolt shocked Munchlax through his fur.

After that attack Munchlax immediately fainted and moments after that two Magnemite and one Magnezone came over and took Munchlax off the ground and the two Magnemite started to leave.

"-Bzzt- That Munchlax was taking Oran Berries and Apples from the leaving pokemon -Bzzt- you were able to -Bzzt- stop him. That is -Bzzt- very impressive, I recommend that you two Luvdiscs sign up as an exploration team -Bzzt- at Wigglytuff's Guild." Both Sparky and Chomper became very red when Magnezone called them Luvdiscs but looked past that to see what each other was thinking.

'We should really become a team.' Rang through both of their heads at the same time.

After returning home, Sparky and Chomper were in the middle of dinner and finally spoke out.

"We should become an exploration team together!" Both Sparky and Chomper exclaimed at the same time.

"So we agree, I think we should really join. We're both really strong, are great friends that trust each other, and we work together. There are also more and more bad pokemon appearing, we should join."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow. Night Sparky."

"Night Chomper, and don't freak about what Magnezone called us, I know what you're thinking because I knew you my entire life. Night."

'Sparky said not to freak about what Officer Magnezone said, but I can't get it out of my head. Why do I care so much!?!? Too tired, sleep now, focus later.'


End file.
